whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Fangs
card depicting a Silver Fang with an inbred disorder.]] The "Alpha Tribe" of the Garou Nation, the Silver Fangs are traditional rulers and war leaders. These noble Garou are known for their physical beauty, courage, and honor. Sadly, many younger members of the tribe suffer from odd quirks -- absent-mindedness, mild hallucinations, somnambulism -- nothing overtly psychotic, but noticeable nevertheless. The powerful history of the tribe lays a heavy burden on the shoulders of its members, and many are too proud to ask for help. The plight of the Silver Fangs epitomizes the tragedy of the Garou in general. Although proud and outwardly strong, the Fangs suffer from diseases of the spirit and mind. Inbreeding and harano have wakened the foundation of the tribe, and although they strive to set things right, it may already be too late. History As with many tribal histories, it is difficult to separate fact from myth. Silver Fang myths give many different reasons for their ascendancy over the other tribes, some saying that Wolf himself rescued Gaia from death and was rewarded by their signature ivory coat, and others saying that Gaia, after creating the first Garou, designated the leaders with the white coat. It is known that Russia's Sept of the Crescent Moon, ostensibly the oldest caern in existence, was raised by Silver Fang Theurges and that it has been in existence for millennia. It is also known that the Silver Fangs tend to consider Russia their traditional homeland, and that they were involved with their royal and noble families since the days of Novgorod and Kiev Rus. The Silver Fangs were active in human politics many centuries before that, though, having learnt of kingship and heredity from them millennia before. They were present in the royal families of Rome and proto-Europe, often battling vampires for control of nations and the Glass Walkers for dominance of the cities. As the centuries passed, they and their Kinfolk married into Europe's royal and noble houses, guaranteeing their tribe a ready position to work at turning kingdoms and empires to their desires Dark Ages When Rome finally fell after turning into a melting pot for the worst of Weaver and Wyrm, the Silver Fangs prospered in the disparate nature of the remnants of civilization, using the isolated nature of fiefs and villages to impose their custody upon them, fueling feuds between lords to keep them distrustful from each other and unable to attend the needs of their citizens so that they would not despoil Gaia's treasures. The rise of the Church and its concentration on solely human affairs, as well as the rise of the mercantile class that began to amass enough wealth to compete with kings, severly weakend the hold of the Silver Fangs over mortal society. Victorian Age Following the discovery of the Pure Lands, many Silver Fangs headed over the Atlantic, eager to claim the New World for the Garou Nation. Struggles with the native tribes continued, but died down after the Storm Eater rose and the Tribes had to work together. The Silver Fangs were divided over the American Revolution, and began polarizing into American and European camps. Following the deterioriation of monarchy after the Enlightenment, many Silver Fangs turned from outright leadership of mortals to the oligarchic lineages that influenced occurences from behind the scenes. The European camp would polarize itself in the 19th century; it is rumored that the Crimean War was instigated by rival Silver Fang houses. And while the Silver Fangs squabbled amongst themselves, their "subject" tribes began stretching their wings, and expanding beyond their niches. To be sure, there were notable Silver Fangs during this time period, such as American Theurge Isaiah Morningkill, who were more concerned with getting the job done than standing on tradition, but the tribe as a whole was slowly ossifying, and the only ones who didn't know it were them. Modern Age The 20th century seemed to be the final chapter for the Silver Fangs' traditional leadership of the Garou Nation. The English Silver Fang house of Austere Howl was plagued by Wyrm cultists among its Kinfolk, the Russian house of Crescent Moon took multiple hard hits from the overthrow of the royal family and the Communist rule, the Asian house of Blood Red Crest became plagued by low birth rates, and the American house of Wyrmfoe was, for decades, ruled by a king who grew more paranoid and insane each day. The other tribes were perfectly willing to go their own way, and the Shadow Lords were eager and poised to leap into the leadership vacuum. Then, during the 1990s, things changed a little. Two young and stubborn leaders came to the fore, and have thus far proven to be exactly what the tribe needs to keep from slipping into stagnation. Baba Yaga, the powerful vampire that once plagued Russia, made a comeback, and brought the powerful Zmei with her. The Russian Silver Fangs were at the forefront of that war, rallying the other tribes and fighting as if heroes of old, despite taking horrid losses and the treason of one of their most respected war leaders. The war ended with the Russian Garou victorious, a young and strong-minded queen on the Crescent Moon throne, and a newly-reinvigorated group of Russian Silver Fangs. That queen is Tamara Tvarivich, descendant of the greatest Russian Silver Fang heroes and a master Theurge who fought on the war's front lines even after her uncle, the house leader, was slain. In America, the paranoid and insane King Jacob Morningkill of House Wyrmfoe was killed by Lord Arkady Iceclaw, a famed Russian Silver Fang and secret Wyrm agent, who plotted to assume the throne himself. His plot was thwarted by Jonas Albrecht, exiled great grandson of Jacob Morningkill, whose years of exile among the "common" tribes had taught him humility and toughness. With the aid of his packmates, Albrecht recovered the lost Silver Crown, the tribe's greatest fetish, and used it to oust Arkady from the Oak Throne. Since his ascension, he has been a hands-on leader, and more interested in getting things done and restoring his tribe's respect among the other tribes than standing on ceremony. Organization Originally, the Tribe was divided in 13 Houses that formed back in the Russian Tundra. In the Modern Nights, however, only seven remained. Each Silver Fangs belongs to one of the remaining Houses, most join one of the two lodges after they have completed their Rite of Passage. Each House is headed by a King, who in turn answeres to the High King. each King is served by various Lords, who are usually Elders in their own right, and stewards, who aid them coordianting Packs in their territory. Lodges *Sun Lodge, who is tied to Helios and is concerned with worldly matters *Moon Lodge, who is tied to Luna and is concerned with spiritual affairs Houses *Clan Crescent Moon - The oldest and most prestigious house, located in Russia. *House Wyrmfoe - The youngest house and appropriately the most brash, located in the north-eastern USA. *House Gleaming Eye - Internal police for the Sliver Fangs, they hunt those who have been corrupted by the Wyrm. *House Blood Red Crest - In Southeast Asia however in decline due to drastically low births. *House Wise Heart - Eastern mystics. *House Unbreakable Hearth - Ambassadors and emissaries for the Sliver Fangs they are often the middlemen between the tribe and the rest of the Garou nation, located in Canada and the Midwestern United States. *House Austere Howl - A house in reclusion, said to be tainted by the Wyrm by House Gleaming Eye because along the way they shared Kinfolk with the Picts (traditional White Howler/BSD kin). Their Queen and Court has found sanctuary at the Sept of Tri-Spiral the Fianna Tribal Caern. Camps Even royalty has factions, and the Silver Fangs are no exception. While mostly united in their desire to remain "top dogs", the tribe is divided on how to go about it. The following camps are the most polarized factions within the Silver Fangs: *''Royalists'' - The tribe's traditionalists, the Royalists wish to return the "good old days" where all other tribes bent the knee to the Silver Fangs. For obvious reasons, the Royalists do not get along well with the Renewalists. *''Renewalists'' - Home to the tribe's "young Turks", the Renewalists advocate the integration of new ideas and, perhaps, new blood into the tribe, to stave off stagnation. For obvious reasons, the Renewalists do not get along well with the Royalists. *''Ivory Priesthood'' - Less a faction than the tribe's self-appointed arcane researchers, the Ivory Priests research the secrets of death and life. *''Grey Raptors'' - Perhaps best described as an extremist sect of the Royalists, the Grey Raptors take it upon themselves to deal judgment upon those who defy the Silver Fangs. *''Masters of the Seal'' - The tribe's most secret camp, the Masters of the Seal are thieves, dispatched to steal the most damaging and most useful secrets from the other tribes. Tribal Culture The Silver Fangs put a strong emphasis on family and are heavily dominated by homids, believing that only those can properly wield power that are raised near to it and have the necessary noblesse oblige. To this end, they disdain any signs of impure breeding and even go so far to chose the mates for their Kinfolk in order to maintain blood purity. Their overprotectiveness of their Kinfolk may have contributed to their inbredness and the madness that plagues the tribe. The tribe also puts heavy emphasis on tradition and tribal history, each House possesses it own distinct customs that express themselves in the various ceremonies that formalize ways to get things done. Political Culture Although the tribe (according to their own legends) has the divine mandate to rule their brethren, many Silver Fangs have found out that their attitudes are met with ridicule and scorn by the other tribes. As such, the Tribe is forced to rely on realpolitik, managing to preserve whatever influence is left to them in the modern world and forging alliances with the other tribes to secure themselves against rivals like the Shadow Lords. Religious Culture The Silver Fangs have ties to both Celestines, as their Totem ties them to Helios and the nature to Luna. They constantly ahve to mediate between both extremes in order to find equilibrium and to rule true. Individual Silver Fangs *Montgomery Abercorn *Jonas Albrecht *Arkady *Masha Bitter-Wine *Earl Blaze *Kolya Blood-of-Iron *Boris *Loba Carcassone *Chases-Street-Demons *Collette Delacourt *John Fitzwilliam *Foma *Georges of Armenai *Crazy Gregor *Grimfang *Harold Goodston *Konstantos the Savage *Isaiah Morningkill *Jacob Morningkill *Roshen One-Arm *Petros the Unyielding *Vasili Shuisky *Sings-for-the-Beast *Greymane Sleekfur *Sophia Tvarivich *Yuri Tvarivich *Utra *Vassili *Darius Winchester Individual Silver Fang Kinfolk *Princess Anastasia *Dmitriy I *Ivan III *Kenneth McAlpin *Vasili II *Felix Yusupov Version Differences Category:Garou tribes